


No Longer Alone

by netheritetulips



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Mention of Death, Philza basically adopts Ranboo, Techno is a bit ooc, breakdowns, mention of hypothermia, ranboo centric, ranboo gets lost, sbi family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netheritetulips/pseuds/netheritetulips
Summary: Ranboo loses his way a bit, but that's okay, Phil and Techno find him
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Philza, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 529





	No Longer Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a month or so ago around Techno's almost execution and only just now finished it but it's so out of place considering where the lore is right now omds

Ranboo sighed, watching the people he called his friends exclude him from yet another meeting. He bit his lip as he watched Fundy and Tubbo laugh at a joke Big Q cracked, awkwardly fidgeting as the three disappeared around the corner.

He hesitantly made his way back into his house, fighting back tears. He was left alone, again. All alone in his small house, no one around for him to talk to.

It was always like this. He was always left, forgotten even.

Small sniffles and hiccups escaped the boy as he frantically tried to wipe his tears. He didn’t like crying, he always tried to look on the bright side of things but that didn’t seem to be an option when there was literally no bright side to this situation, or at least not that he could see.

He’s stuck in what seems to be a never-ending cycle.

He makes a friend, he thinks things are going well, then they ditch him for others. Of course, he didn’t want them to not have other friends, everyone should have at least a couple of friends, he thinks, but to exclude him completely? To leave him by himself?

It hurt him more than he’d like to admit.

Maybe moving here wasn’t the best idea, he thought, sitting down on his bed. He moved here so excited to make friends after being alone for so long only to be left alone again and again and again.

It was tiring.

He was snapped out of his pity party by the sound of someone walking by outside his door.

Quickly wiping his face, he peaked out the window to see who it was. He tilted his head in curiosity as he watched Philza quickly walk by.

“Isn’t he on house arrest? Why would he- oh!” Ranboo clenched and unclenched his hands as he remembered someone, multiple someones actually, who he considered his friends.

Technoblade and Tommy!

Sure, Tommy was a bit apprehensive towards him and Technoblade liked to push him around a bit but they were still friends!

He was sure that Philza was on his way there now!

He could go see his friends and apologize to Philza for how he was treated.

“Now that is a wonderful idea, I think. Well of course you think, Ranboo, you’re the one that thought of it- wait- okay I need to stop.” Ranboo mumbled to himself as he gathered a few things before bidding his cat goodbye and stepping out of the house.

It wasn’t until he was on the path out of L’Manburg did he realize, he did not remember where exactly Technoblade’s house was,

“Crap.” Ranboo muttered, slowly turning in a circle. He knew it was definitely in the snow and had a spruce forest near it but that was all he knew.

How had he gotten back before? Ah, Ghostbur. The ghost that was nowhere to be seen now..

“No no, no negative thoughts! I got this! I have just enough food to get me there before nightfall, I can definitely find it before then!” Ranboo cheered to himself before making his way towards the general direction he remembered it being in.

-

Ranboo was wrong.

Ranboo was very, very wrong.

He made it to the snowy, spruce forest about a half hour before sunset and thought he was making good progress, what he didn’t count on was the forest being a lot bigger than he anticipated.

So now, he was lost in the forest as the night set in. He had just eaten his last carrot, his stomach making an audible growling noise as he shivered at the gust of wind that shook his lanky body.

He violently shivered as he tried to trudge through the snow, pulling the hood on his jacket over his head more, desperately trying to protect his half enderman self from the frozen water.

Ranboo cries out as a particularly strong gust of wind rattles him so much that he falls over into a large pile of snow. Cold tears slid down his cheeks when he realized that some of his stuff was lost in the snow, his torch included.

The boy tried to keep his cries quiet so he wouldn’t attract any mobs but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop crying. Of course he got himself into this situation. Only he would fucking manage to get lost in a snowy forest in the middle of a snowstorm at night, and to make matters worse, he was sensitive to water,

So there he lay, crying in a heap of snow, hungry, tired, and alone.

-

See, when Philza decided to make his way to Technoblade’s house that day, he didn’t expect to be sidetracked by Techno asking him to pick up a few things for him before he got there (who the fuck needs this many golden carrots??). So now, he was stuck trudging through the snow in the middle of a snowstorm.

He doesn’t think he would’ve been able to even find his way to his son’s hidden cottage if he didn’t have his compass on him.

Philza sighs as he pulls his bulky cloak closer to him and continues on, knowing he was less than five minutes away. As he was walking, his foot hit something, scaring the crap out of him.

“What the- oh.” He stopped abruptly, taking in the sight.

In front of him, lying in a heap of snow, was a tall, trembling figure.

“Uh- Are you alright? Do you need help?” Philza asked, leaning down to shaking the figure.

He jumped in surprise when the figure suddenly sat up, staring at him with big red and green eyes that glowed in the dark. The two stared at each other for a few moments as the wind whipped around them.

Ranboo was terrified. He couldn’t tell who had found him but he knew if it was the wrong person, he was in big trouble. His tired brain tried to come up with a way to maybe get away if something went down but he couldn’t come up with a single thing, making his heart drop.

The only thing Philza was thinking was “This poor kid.” He recognized him as Ranboo, the forgetful kid that had moved in next to him when he lived in L’Manberg. He was just a kid, out here, alone. Granted, he did seem to be on L’Manberg’s side of this mess but alas, the dad in him was screaming for him to help the boy.

Just as Ranboo’s eyes started to fill with tears, his anxiety getting the better of him, Philza slowly reached up and took off his hood, not wanting to startle the poor boy.

“Do you uhm, need help..?” Philza asked slowly, watching as the boy seemed to curl in on himself. He slowly stepped forward, having recognized the signs of anxiety the boy displayed (he’d rather not think of the many episodes he’s had to deal with Techno), and draped his own cloak around the boy.

The sudden warmth around Ranboo snapped him out of his state of shock as he looked up at the man. A quick breath escaped him as he glanced around nervously.

“O-Oh, Philza- I-”  
“Uh uh, shut your trap and come with me, it’s far too cold to have this discussion now.”

Ranboo had no choice but to let the blonde man pull him up and lead him to where he was assuming was Technoblade’s house, dismissing the small warm feeling that flooded his chest when he felt Philza wrap an arm around him.

-

Once the two got to the cottage, Philza ushered the younger inside, saying that he needed to bring Carl inside. 

So Ranboo stood there, in Technoblade’s living room, scared out of his wits. He knew that his original plan was essentially to visit Technoblade but he didn’t know how the older would react to the enderboy standing in his living room when he hadn’t invited him in himself.

“Hey Dadza, I heard you come in, why haven’t you come down yet? Tommy just about fell asleep wai..” Techno walked into the room, trailing off and stopping in his tracks when he caught sight of Ranboo.

“Uh- H-Hi?” Ranboo stutters out, flinching violently as Techno quickly unsheathed his sword. It was then Ranboo realized just how bad this looked.

Not only was he standing in Technoblade’s house without an actual invite from Technoblade himself, he was also wearing Philza’s cloak.

This looked really bad.

“Why the fu-”

“Sorry for the wait, Ranboo! Carl decided he wanted to be a bit stubborn- Oh hell, Techno, the sword, down, now.”

Ranboo breathed a small sigh of relief as Philza walked in just as Techno took a step towards him. 

“Why is he here?! He’s with them!”

“Techno, sword, down, now.”

Techno ground his teeth together, watching the way Philza stepped in front of Ranboo with narrowed eyes before he slowly sheathed his sword again.

“Get him out.” he hissed, crossing his arms while he glared holes into the enderboy.

“He’s staying. Now, making yourself useful and go grab him a towel and some clothes, yeah? He’s damn near hypothermia.” Philza said, sending his son off before he pulled the tallboy towards the bathroom.

“And you are going to take a nice warm bath, don’t need you freezing to death, now do we?”

Ranboo realized he had no say in this as he was shoved into the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind him.

Well, at least he had made it to Techno’s house.

\- 

In all honesty, Ranboo felt a bit pathetic. 

He had stood there, cowering behind Philza, while the two argued and now he was sat in front of the fire, in clothes he assumed was Tommy’s, wrapped in a thick quilt, with some pork and bread sat on a plate in front of him while the two older spoke in hushed voices behind him.

Of course, he found himself in this situation. This was so typical of him. He was an insolent fool and so damn idiotic. Only he would end up lost in the woods in the middle of a blizzard and now he was basically mooching off of someone who doesn’t even like him.

Gods, he couldn’t stand himself. He was sure Technoblade was going to throw him out in the snow. Hell, he was probably convincing Phil right now, they were going to kick him out any second now and he was going to die.

The worst part was that he had no one to blame but himself.

He just had to go seek out some kind of friends just because he felt a bit left out. 

He was so fucking stupid.

“Stupid stupid stupid stupid.” He unknowingly mumbled to himself, biting his lip alarmingly hard while simultaneously clenching his fists, digging his nails into his palms.

“Hey, Ranboo, I’m sorry for uh pulling a sword on you earlier. It’s kind of instinct, at this point, hah.” Techno apologized from behind the boy, awkwardly shuffling as he glanced over at Phil.

The man gestured for his son to go on, staring him down with his fatherly glare.

“You can uh maybe- wait no, definitely, stay here for- dude are you okay?” Techno asked, suddenly realizing that the shaking teenager in front of him may be breaking down. His eyes studied his clenched fists, scrunched up face, bitten lip, and finally registered the fact that he was mumbling to himself.

Philza, realizing something was wrong, went to get up from his spot only to stop dead in his tracks in shock.

Techno slowly got on his knees in front of the 17-year-old, placing his hands on his shoulders. He shook him a bit before pulling him into a hug when he gasped, his heterochromatic eyes now wide open, full of alarm.

“Hey, you’re okay. Get out of your head, ground yourself. I’m here. Phil’s here. Tommy’s here. You are here.”

Ranboo choked out a few sobs, relaxing into Technoblade slowly, letting the older pull him closer. He let everything from the past few weeks out, sinking into the older more and more until Technoblade was the only thing keeping him from completely melting to the floor.

It was at that moment Ranboo realized, he was no longer alone.


End file.
